1. Field of the Invention
A two-stroke internal combustion engine supplied with gasoline, diesel, fuel, or other conventional fuel.
The invention is directed to an engine which optimizes the operation by eliminating the typical drawbacks of the two-stroke engines and of the four-stroke engines.
2. Brief Description of the Art
Inner combustion engines have been studied and developed continuously since the 19th century in order to find engines with higher efficiency, and at the same time with the lowest pollution levels possible.
Technical features of two- and four-stroke engines are well known and thus they will not be discussed in the following.
However, it is useful to know that two-stroke engines encounter a scavenging problem, specifically the pollution caused by the ejection of oil introduced inside the combustion chamber along with fuel, as well as reliability of the engines. Four-stroke engines have problems relevant to their efficiency; however, they are preferable to the two-stroke engines due to their higher reliability.
Within the framework comprising existing engines, including Diesel engines, the Applicants suggest an innovative solution for a new and improved inner combustion engine.
The solution according to the present invention comprises an inner combustion engine that can be supplied with gasoline or diesel fuel, according to the specific design choices, thus exploiting its maximum potential, supplying not mixed fuel and with separated lubrication, as in the four-stroke engines.
The solution according to the present invention is based on optimizing the engine cycles, particularly in two-stroke engines, in such a way as to ensure the complete expulsion of the burned gases and, at the same time, a maximum filling of the cylinder with fresh air, not allowing burned gas and fresh air to mix.
Another object of the present invention is to obtain an engine having better combustion and better expansion.